Fire, Blood, and Honor
by ChaosSpartan575
Summary: Aegona Targaryen is a ghost, a shadow, and one of the last of a great dynasty. She saw her father murdered and was paraded before the dead and ravaged corpses of Aegon and Rhaenys. With Westros falling apart, her destiny becomes clear, the dynasty of her namesake must be reunited. The War of Five Kings and One Queen has just gotten started. (updated ch.1)
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea for a while now. I really need to stop writing new stories and focus on the ones I already have to write. I barely have enough time to write as it is. Anyway criticism is always welcome and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones.

updated 7/20/14: Fixed mistakes and added an additional scene.

Tywin's host came into the city under the banner of an ally only to prove otherwise. His forces attacked the Red Keep and murderered everyone in it say for a few people. A small girl with white hair of four years hid in the shadows of the Keep as the mean men killed everyone even her septa. She was told to hide and hide she did. She kept out of sight, and hid under a wardrobe in a random room. The girl didn't move and cried silently in her hiding spot and the shouts and screams could be heard. She wanted to see her papa. He could tell the men to stop hurting everyone. She had to find him, he just couldn't hear the fighting, that was it. Papa could make anyone do whatever he wanted, he was king. They would stop if he told them to. The girl was careful to not be seen.

There was blood everywhere seeping from the bodies of the slain men who tried to defend the keep. The torches still shined and reflected on the girl's wide violet eyes and pale skin as she saw all death that had been caused. She reached a corner and looked around it. There were men fighting and dying next to the great hall. She had to get to papa. She took the secret way she found while playing with her brother Viserys. She stood on her toes and pushed the block forward and the door opened. She went through and opened a second door. It shut behind her and she walked into the room. Papa was standing with Jamie the Lionknight as she called him. Jamie always found this amusing. Papa was a bit scary with his long fingernails and scabs he got from the pointy chair he sat on.

He was talking to another man, who was nodding at his words. The girl watched and waited, she had to wait. Papa got mad when he was interrupted. "I want you to light all the wildfire and burn the city. Burn them all!" The man nodded and left. Jamie the Lionknight looked fearful and drew his sword. The girl gasped when she saw him cut the man down. Papa tried to run but Jamie the Lionknight drove his sword threw papa's back. The girl screamed, and ran to her dying Papa. "PAPA! PAPA!" fell to her knees and shook him. "Papa, Papa, make the mean men leave, tell them to go." She looked up at Jamie the Lionknight. He had his sword raised. The girl let out a scream and ran away only to bump into another man. He wore grey armor that had a dire wolf painted on it and he had a massive sword on his back. She sucked in her breath and backed away. The man had long dark brown hair and grey eyes. He looked down at her and then to the dead King. He looked then to Jamie the Lionknight who was sitting in her papa's spikey chair.

"You couldn't even kill him face to face. Then you sit on the throne."

Jamie the Lionknight let out a cruel laugh, "I warmed it up for you. It is quite comfortable. As for the King, I thought: Why not? He was a dead man anyway," The other man shook his head.

He looked to the girl, "Did she see you kill him, Kingslayer?" the girl's frightened shaking told him all he had to know.

"Well I didn't know she was here until I killed the mad man. She came out of nowhere." He said with another cruel chuckle." The brown haired man shook his head, and moved to the girl and kneeled in front of her.

"You must be Aegona Targeryen," he smiled. Aegona reluctantly nodded. "Do you want to get out of this place?" she looked at her dead father's corpse and nodded. Ned picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Where are you going wolf? I doubt that Robert will let you keep it." Jamie the Lionknight or Kingslayer as the wolf man called him. Aegona saw Jamie look a bit sad as he got up from papa's chair and walked away.

**…**

Fourteen Years Later

Ned Stark was appalled at how much debt that Robert had piled up since becoming King of the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn't trust anyone since the receiving the letter from Kat's sister and the assassination attempt on his son Bran's life. In truth, he'd rather be back in Winterfell, getting preparations for the coming winter underway, but he trusted that his eldest son Robb could handle it. Ned walked to where Arya was receiving her "dancing" lessons. He walked through the door to see Arya practicing her sword training with her instructor. She noticed him and lost concentration and the instructor lashed out, taking advantage of her lack of focus. She fell to the ground. "Never lose your concentration, girl. You must focus on the duel at all times." Her instructor said in his Bravisian accent. Ned chuckled.

"He's right you know, concentration is important," He looked at the Instructor, "I think that's enough for today, I wish to speak with my daughter." The instructor bowed his head and exited the room.

Ned sat on the steps and Arya walked over to him, "I am getting better," she huffed as she sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I know, but I wanted to see if you're finding things to do around the castle. To make sure you're going to places you shouldn't." Ned had heard she's been causing some trouble. Arya bowed her head.

"Yes, father." Ned smiled.

"So, have you made any new friends?" Arya face lit up.

"Yes a met a woman. She was nice. I don't think anyone likes her though. No one seems to notice her. She is jumpy and people seem to laugh her. Jaffrey throws things at her too." Ned raised an eyebrow. He had a suspicion that he already knew who his daughter met.

"Oh, what was her name?" Arya leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"The Pitiful Princess."

**…**

Aegona cautiously walked the halls, looking for anyone that might want to mock her or knock her down. Gods forbid she'd walk into the King. She did her best to remain unnoticed, but that was hard. The King always liked to have her on display, a white-haired trophy of his conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. Whenever court was in session, she'd have to sit in her little chair by the bottom of the Iron Throne's stairs off to the side in order to mock her. She was just grateful she was not to be bedded much to the displeasure of many men in the castle. She was no Shira Seastar, but she still looked very beautiful in her own right. Of course being a woman of ten and nine years brought attention regardless of the royal decree. The king didn't want the Targeryen line to continue even if she was a bastard. Although no one ever talked to her, but she got by. She stole clothing when hers got too ragged and had her own little room. If it wasn't for Ser Barristan, then she would have gone crazy ages ago.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she walked into someone and she tripped. The man was tall and had brown hair and beard. He wore a pin that marked him as the Hand of the King. She quickly scrambled away from the man while on the ground. She was going to use the wall help herself up when the man grabbed her hand and helped her up. She was confused, nobody helped her and then she saw his eyes, the same eyes that saved her life fourteen years ago. "I'm sorry, wasn't paying attention," he said. No one apologized either.

"No, no, it was my fault, I was careless." She stammered.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. You are Pity, correct?" She bowed her head.

"Yes, my lord, but I don't have a name. Pity is just short for my nickname, the Pitiful Princess," the name always felt like slime on her tongue, but she had to keep up an appearance of disappear. It got to her though when she entered court, and steward would announce: Behold the Pitiful Princess the last of the great Targaryens. She would put on a sad face and slouch pathetically. She saw how Ned Stark, the new Hand of the King looked at her with real pity in his eyes. She remembered him from all those years ago. How he saved her life from Robert's fury.

He sighed, "There was no harm done. Now, I must be going."

She stepped out of his path, "Yes, yes, sorry." He walked off. She quickly called back, "Wait!" he looked back at her, "Thank you." He smiled and nodded and continued walking. She got back to her room without further incident. Her room was an unused servant's quarters that held only a small bed and a chair. She walked to the bed and laid down. She curled up with the only ratty blanket on the bed. Court wasn't held today, which was nice since playing the part of a broken girl was rather tiresome at times. Her greatest dream was to get out of this castle. That and slicing open the Usurper's throat.

"Hello, are you in here?" it was the little girl she met earlier.

"Yes, I am. What do want?" The girl walked in and didn't know what to say after seeing the tiny room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and catch cats with me." Aegona shook her head. If she could leave the castle, looking for cats to catch wasn't what she had in mind, not to mention she was a little too old for such things.

"I can't leave the castle," the girl frowned.

"Why not?" Aegona sighed.

"Because the King commanded it. I am to stay in this castle for the rest of my days never to leave and watch as he and his heirs sit their fat arses on my father's throne," Aegona felt the fire start to form in her heart when she remembered how Robert paraded Aegona around the corpses of Elia, Rheanys and Aegon. He was drunk and laughed as she cried. "Just go." She rolled over to have her back face away from the girl who left soon after. Aegona needed her sleep anyway, soon it would midnight and then she'd sneak out to the Kingsguard training room.

**…**

Ser Barristan Selmy was keeping his skills sharp when Aegona walked in the room. He refused to call her by the name the King referred to her as. He had a soft spot for the girl and her mother. Rhella Blackfyre was special and the only thing that ever had him consider forsaking his oath as a Kingsguard. Aerys took her however, like Rheanya, he would rape her and beat her all the same. When Rhella named Aegona after the Conqueror with her dying breath, it surprised many. Aerys was especially surprised. He wanted the babe burned until he saw her. Aerys was shocked and began treating her differently, not out love, but some sort of fear. When she was legitimized by the Mad King, the court was shocked as to why he do something like that, and many chalked it up to his maddness. Barristan thought that there was more to it.

He remembered how not long after the rebellion ended, she would sneak into the kingsguards' personal training room and watch as Barristan went through his training routine. He didn't mind until one day she asked if she could learn. When he asked why, she looked at the floor and said, "Because Rheagy said he would." Rheagar, the crown prince, was a good man and an excellent warrior. His only flaw was not taking the crown from his father sooner. So Barristan trained the girl, and he didn't make it easy. She was an excellent swordswoman now. She moved like her brother and sometimes he thought he was sparring with Rheagar like they used to before the rebellion.

She put on some training gear and picked up a sword. She stood straighter and took a stance looking like a Targaryen should. Her white hair was tied back and her amethyst eyes where determined not to lose this time. Truly she had never beaten him, but that did not deter her. They walked in a circle waiting for one another to make the first move. Aegona lunged and Barristan parried. Barristen had years of experience and years of training, but Aegona was a natural. She moved with grace and was quick to strike. He was actually being pressed back. He pushed forward and tried to get her off balance. Easier said than done, despite what she'd showed the world daily, when Aegona fought, she lived up to her namesake. When she was holding a sword she wasn't the timid Pitiful Princess she masked herself as, she was Aegona Targaryen the legitimized bastard child of the Mad King.

Barristan and Aegona's swords locked and he pushed her back and she stumbled. He took advantage and pressed. Only he found out that is what she intended. His sword was knocked from his grasp and her own was pointed at his throat. He laughed, "It is official, I must be getting old." Aegona's lips quirked into smile.

"Or l am just that good."

He laughed again. "Perhaps you are right." His face became the same neutral look once again, and she looked confused. He did not want to sparring matches to end, but the king and rest of the castle were getting suspicious. The more this went on the more risk of getting discovered. "I have nothing more to teach you, these spars we have must come to an end before they are discovered. If the king knows I am training you, it will mean death for us both." She nodded. She left soon after. She out on the rags that were her clothes and again took up the persona of that creature that Robert thought he turned her into.

Barristan noticed Lord Varys step up beside him seemingly out of nowhere, but that was not surprising for the Lord of Whispers. He probably knew the moment he started training her all those years ago.

"My, my, she is rather good. She actually bested you in single combat. I know because I have watched you fight for a long while. The Pitiful Princess is turning into a Mighty Queen right under the King's nose." Varys commented as he walked around the training room.

"She reminds me of Rheagar. The way she moves and strikes. If she wasn't imprisoned here she could actually do some good in the world." Barristan admitted.

Varys nodded, "Or carve out a kingdom of her own, Targaryen's tend to be happiest when ruling over something."

"Why were you spying on us Varys?" Varys walked to the window.

"To be honest, I've been watching you both fight since she was barely five years old." He said confirming what he suspected, "I didn't say anything because the girl deserves some happiness before the King finally tires of her and has her killed."

Barristan was concerned, "What do you mean has her killed."

"I am afraid that with the news from across the sea of her sister's rise to power as Kaleissi of the Dathraki horde has reached his ears. He is afraid she'd run away to join her sister. The Hand refused to follow the King's orders to have the girl assassinated. I fear she is danger."

**…**

A Few Days Later

Robert was dead, Aegona wasn't as happy as she thought she could be. In fact Robert being dead would mean that Jaffrey was to be king and Ned Stark's coup had failed. She was going to the court room when she saw Barristan storm out. She was about to ask when he looked at her. "Come with me, I have something for you." She followed him. They arrived at his room and she noticed an armor stand sitting in his room. The armor was made for a woman. She walked over to it. It was black with red accents and on the chestplate was the red three headed dragon sigil of her family's house.

"Put it on, I'll watch for anyone who is looking for you." She quickly donned the armor. When she was done, Barristan brought her a black helm. It was a full helm with two small holes for eyes and instead of a plume, it was scaled like a dragon's hide. She took and donned it a well. She stood straight and proud looking into the mirror she saw a dragon and not a timid mouse that she had been pretending to be for the fourteen years. "I am leaving, and going to find your sister." Aegona wanted to go as well, to get away from this place. She heard a 'but' coming though. "But you are to stay here. Things are too dangerous for both of us to travel together. You must start a campaign to free Westros from Jaffrey's tyranny, Robb Stark's foolishness, and Stannis' madness. I have one last gift for you. It took some work, but I tracked it down," Aegona saw him pull a sword out of a chest and handed it to her. It was Valyrian steel and somewhat shorter than a castle forged blade. It was beautiful, however and she looked up at Barristan.

"What's its name?" Barristan smiled at her.

"Dark Sister, wield her with pride. The blade of your ancestor, Visenya Targaryen, though it hasn't been wielded by a woman since," He turned to leave. She called after him.

"Wait, how am supposed to raise an army? Where do I start? I don't know a thing about leading men in battle." Barristan walked to and put a hand on her shoulder.

"When faced with questions like that, it's best to sleep on it. You're a Targaryen, it will come to you." With that he left the room leaving Angona to contemplate what he said. Whatever he meant, she knew leaving the castle was her primary goal. But someone entered, one of the Kingsguard who was taken aback at the sight of the Pitiful Princess in full armor.

"You are to be at Court where King Jaffrey can look down upon you." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes even if she had on a helmet. They walked into the hall where she drew her sword. The guard laughed, "What do mean to do with that, Pity? Playing dress up doesn't make you a warrior." he spat the last word.

Her voice was cold, "I intend to kill you." He chuckled and drew his own sword.

He charged, but she was ready for the oaf to try and bully his threw her guard. She would not let him. Their blades clashed for a minute or two and it seemed like he was actually wearing out. _What a pitiful excuse for a Kingsguard._ He hacked at her again his sword clanging off the wall. She sidestepped and cut off his hand. It fell with the sword to the ground. She quickly spun and cut off his head before he could even scream. She walked for the exit of the keep. When she reached the threshold of the keep she stopped. Beyond this point was Westeros. Well she couldn't stay as of now anyway not after that stupid stunt. She walked across and into King's Landing. She had an army to find… or build… or steal?

**…**

When she finally got out of the city, she stopped at a inn for the night. She was tired from such a long walk. She paid for a room. When she reached the room, she shrugged off her armor and leaned Dark Sister against the headboard. She couldn't fall asleep, at least not right away. She was too busy trying to figure out to gather support and what not. Her eyelids closed and she drifted to sleep.

In her dream she stood in the throne room of the Red Keep. She looked around and only to find no one. She heard a battle raging outside the doors. She opened one and slipped out only to find herself on a battlefield riding a horse. On her right was a strongly built man with midnight black hair. He had amethyst eyes and alabaster skin such as her own. On her right was a woman who looked alot like the man on her right. They're sigil was that of the extinct house, Blackfyre, a black three headed dragon breathing black fire in a red background. The man looked at her and the woman did the same. She looked each of them in silent acknowledgement and they're steeds transformed into dragons. They flew up and rained fire down on their enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, wanted to do something different and still the same. Anyway criticism is welcome.

Aegona woke wondering what the dream meant. Who the twins were, she assumed they were twins, they looked too much alike. She had to find them. Hopefully that wouldn't be too hard. As she sat up and stretched, she picked up Dark Sister, the blade was beautifully made and how it had lasted all these years since the death of Bloodraven, who in fact was a bastard of house Blackfyre. It seemed to obvious of a clue. She looked at her armor that Barristan had given her. She examined the black armor closely the Targaryen sigil was painted on the front. It was beautiful and massive identification tag as well. Good during a battle with an army at your back, bad for a lone noble without a single sworn sword at her side. She sighed as she contemplated how to hide the sigil. That is when she heard someone outside her. They knocked, She unsheathed Dark sister and moved to the door carefully. "Who is it?"

"The Spider sends his regards," She opened the door and a small woman was standing there. She held out a dark brown cloak and a bottle of black paint. Aegona raised an eyebrow. "It's for the sigil and the cloak should be obvious."

"Nothing from the Spider comes without a price." The woman smiled.

"This one is on the house, but if there is anything you should ask of him now is the time." Ah, there it was, a way to reel her in.

Aegona sighed. She was ready to tell the woman that was all she would need when she remembered her dream. "I would like to inquire the whereabouts of any remaining Blackfyre's and their offspring. If I remember correctly that the only the men of the Blackfyre were killed. I don't have any money, but I think the Spider prefers favors or marks to be called in assuming they don't interfere too much with my plans."

"I'll take your request to the Spider and you may get to information you seek, until next time. Well not really next time. We never speak to each other again. If he does find anything seek out a man in Riverrun by the name of Cron Anfilian" Aegona nodded and the woman walked away. The Spider or his spies must have noticed the way she walked out of the keep like she owned it and the city. She chuckled to herself. She unfolded the cloak and a dagger fell out. She picked it up and unsheathed it. A note was on it and in the Spider's handwriting.

_This is a gift for all the years you endured at the mercy of King Robert while I was too busy to really notice your presence. Consider this an apology. I managed to have some of the Valyrian Steel from Ned Stark's sword made into a dagger, the less to be put in Jaffrey's new sword the better I say. Ice was such a beautiful sword, shame really. But this dagger's name in is 'Frost' in honor of its mother blade. I think it will serve as a reminder of the man who saved your life. _

_ -the Spider _

She looked at the dagger and noticed a wolf's head on the pommel. She looked it over. It would make a fine offhand weapon. She got out the black paint found another note saying that it should wash off with vinegar. _That's a smart trick_. She immediately began carefully painting over the sigil, with a few splotches here and there. She was in a bit of a hurry after all. It wouldn't take long before the Lannister's men caught up with her.

**…**

Arya had just gotten out of Tywin Lannaster's clutches and she said goodbye to Jaqen who helped herself, Gendry, and Hot Pie escape. They were walking along until the main road until they bumped into a woman in a hooded brown cloak. Arya could easily see the sword on her belt as well as a wolf's headed dagger. The woman whistled loudly, until she sensed their presence. She turned around and Arya stopped dead. It was the Pitiful Princess, but how did she get out of the castle?

"The little girl from the Red Keep, what are you doing way out here?" Arya looked at the woman.

"I could say the same to you." the Pitiful Princess smirked.

"Got tired of the place, and with that fat bastard dead, his little shit of a prince is king. I figured being tortured might added into my daily punishment so figured it was time for a change in scenery," the Princess' demeanor was different. Arya couldn't guess how she went from a broken girl to a warrior. Arya gazed shifted to the dagger on her belt.

"Why do you have a dagger with a wolf's head?" the woman raised an eyebrow, "I mean thought you were one of the Mad kings bastards." The woman's eye's widened as she looked at Arya more closely. She realized she had said too much.

"Your Ned Starks daughter, well come along, get you safely to your brother and consider the debt to your father forgiven. No sense in walking the roads on your own. Those swords you all have won't do you much good if you can't use them. The name is Aegona by the way."

"Why, are you going to train us?" Arya asked. Aegona shook her head. Arya looked at the dagger again.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"About the dagger? Well it was forged from your father's sword, Ice." Arya glared at her. Aegona held up her hands in defense, "I didn't melt down your fathers sword, Jaffrey did. Besides it was a gift to help me remember the man who saved my life form Robert's wrath." Arya let it go, but the news of her Family sword was troubling.

"Why are you out here anyway?"

"To build up my army, and take the Iron throne. It seems to be all the rage these days."

Gendry interrupted, "What army, I don't see one anywhere."

Aegona laughed, "I have three young soldiers following me right now. It's a start at least." Arya couldn't help but smirk. She liked Aegona much better than the Pitiful Princess.

**…**

Gendry was going on about how Arya was given three kills from an assassin and how she should have used the kills to get at her enemies. Arya made a good point, without Jaqen they wouldn't have got out of Harenhall alive. According to Arya, she was playing a dangerous game as the cup bearer for Tywin Lannister of all people.

"So where are we going?" Arya asked while they walked past an old stone bulwark. Aegona looked back at the children.

"Why are you looking at me?" Aegona asked while looking through her pack.

"'Cause you're the one who said to follow you," Hot Pie said matter of factly. He was a very large kid, how he got that way living on the streets of King's Landling she'd never know.

"Oh, right I have no idea, never been outside of King's Landing or the Red Keep that matter." The three children looked at her like she was crazy, well maybe she was little bit. Always rambling to herself, because that is what a life of solitude does to a person.

"Well she should be getting to the Red Fork River by now." Arya said.

"I thought we passed it?" Hot Pie said. Arya gave him a "really" look.

"It's a hundred feet wide. How would we have passed it?…" That's when they the sound of approaching voices, more like drunken singing of a band of soldiers. They all hid beside the bulwark hoping that they weren't spotted. Arya looked through a hole on the wall to see who it was only for an arrow to almost hit her in-between the eyes.

"What lurking behind that wall, a lion, a wolf?." _a Dragon,_ "Maybe we should loose some more arrows at it. Aegona meant to step out, but Arya beat her to it. "Put the sword down, girl," said a shaggy haired man in a faded and worn red cloak He stepped over one the rocks and sat there.

Arya stood straighter and tried her best to sound unafraid, "You go on down the road, just keep on singing so we know where you are. Leave us be and I won't kill you." Aegona admired her bravery, she sounded just like a Wolf of Winterfell. Aegona unsheathed her dagger in order to be ready if they attacked Arya.

Some of the men with him laughed, "Generous," he said mockly, "You're a dangerous person. I like dangerous people. Your friends, why are they so shy?"

Aegona could see Arya resist the urge to look at them, "What friends?"

"The fat one to your left and the lout beside 'im. Yes, the woman in the brown cloak as well."Aegona sighed and gave Gendry a small push to get him to go into the clearing. They moved beside Arya and held their own swords at the mottly band of soldiers. Aegona moved to stand in front of them and drew Frost and Dark Sister. The man got of the hole on the wall and moved on the path behind them. They shifted to face the rest of the men who moved with him. "Three young ones on the run with a mysterious stranger, you escape form Harenhall"

"Who are you," Arya asked stepping beside Aegona.

"Thoros of Myr, and the fella with the bow is Angi." Thoros said.

"No, who do fight for?" Arya said more specifically.

"The Brotherhood without Banners," Aegona had to hide her disgust. These types of groups always became worse than their so called oppressors.

"Now come along, I want to hear how two boys and very dangerous girls escaped Harenhall and ended up with a mysterious yet lovely woman."

"Your too kind," Aegona said fakely.

"We ain't going with 'em" Hot Pie said, "That what them and the Mountain were looking for. They bring us back and put rats in us."

"You got nothing to fear from us." Throros said to Hot Pie, "The lords of Werteros want to burn the country side, we are trying to save it. Now come along, we talk a little more over brown bread and stew."

Aegona huffed and motioned the children to stand back. Throros gave a single to the Angi who pulled out his bow and shot it into the air. "Here's the thing pretty lady," Angi said, "When I am done talking, that arrows going the fall down on your pretty head. Now I advise you to move because I'm done talking." Aegona stood there and looked up as the arrow fell. It fell until the last second she reached up and caught it with her hand. It was about an inch away from her eye. She looked at the archer and then to Throros who unlike the rest of the group tried to hide his surprise. He stood out and motioned for them to continue in front of his party. Aegona noticed the extra awareness they placed on her however.

She let the three children go first. When Hot Pie barely clinbed over the wall she heard the Angi mutter to Thoros, "Half the country is starving and look at this one."

Thoros said back, "Maybe he's the reason half the country's starving." Aegona glared back at Throros who made a shooing gesture telling her to move on. Aegona climbed the wall with her weapns still drawn.

**…**

Daenarys Targaryen still felt wrong purchasing a slave army. It bothered her to no end. Could she really conquer Westoros and still be hailed as a Great Ruler. She had to think of something. Despite knowing how to speak Valryian, she opted to let the man's translator, a beautiful young woman, translate for her master who was a vile and evil man. He would insult her several times and his dutiful slave would translate something more appropriate. She couldn't wait to show him otherwise after the deal was struck. Another matter for conquering Westoros were the rumors of her bastard sister escaping the Red Keep and plotting to form her own army. She looked at the grizzled old man beside her, Ser Barristan Selmy. He resistly saved her life and in return she'd consider letting him become the Commander of her Queensguard. "Ser Barristan, if I would ask a question?"

"What about my Queen?" he said respectfully. She stopped and gazed at the ocean.

"It is about my sister, Aegona is it. What is she like?" Barristan looked lost in thought for a moment.

"A little like your brother and your father. The belittlement Robert put her though over the years took its toll even if it was an act. She is cunning and a great warrior."

"A warrior?" Daenarys turned to look at the old knight.

"Yes, I would train her, every midnight threes time a week. The girl needed something to keep from ending up like your father. I believe I helped her achieve a focus she desperately needed."

"Will she be threat to me if I take back my throne? I have heard she is building an army to take it back herself."

"I told her that you were across the sea gathering your own army and should raise trouble to keep the other houses from turning their attention toward you." Daenarys looked out the sea again. She wondered what would happen when they finally met.

"I wish her well, but should she stand in my way, I hope she does the smart thing."

Barristan looked worried, but held his council. Daenarys smiled thinking of the day she'd ride Drogo down on her enemies, but first she had slaves to free and resources to collect.

A/N: Sorry about the scene with the brotherhood. I didn't want to really change it much.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any mistakes, I typed this on my phone which is not recommended by the way. Anyway let me know what you think.

"We have a problem," Tyrion said as he walked into the Small Council chambers.

Cersei sighed, "Yes, we always do when your present," she hissed, "but there are many others that we should deal with first." she was annoyed that Tyrion was Hand of the King by Father's request no less. Tyrion shook his head.

"No, I think we should deal with this particular problem before it spirals into something worse." Tyrion said pouring himself a glass of wine.

"And what might that be, your Lordship," said Lord Baelish.

"The Pitiful Princess, you know the woman that walked right out the keep like she owned the place." He looked at Cersei, who looked away avoiding his smirk. "She was full fitted armor as well. She killed one the Kingsguard even. Now begs the question. Who trained her?" Lord Baelish and Lord Varys bowed their heads. Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Really, no one knows who?"

Cersei looked at him, "From what the guards said is that she fought in the same style was Ser Barristan." Tyrion's eyes widened.

"Ser Barristan Selmy," He ran a hand though his hair, "No wonder she cut through the Kingsguard lout like cheese paper. How did this not escape notice all these years? All I can say is praise to the woman. Putting up with Robert and the rest of the Keep for all these years, and playing us the entire time. I heard she has yet to raise an army."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cersei chuckled, "She has no power or gold. How could she possibly gain an army? She is no one." Tryion sighed.

"You forget she is a Targaryen. Charisma practically sweats from their pores, which is why we must deal with this problem before it turned into a catastrophe like when a certain boy king chopped off a certain Lord's head. Hmmmm." Cersei appeared to have heard enough and got up and left the small council chambers as did the rest of the lords. Tyrion poured himself another cup of wine and downed it, "Well… shit."

**...**

Aegona tapped her finger on the wooden table she sat on. Thoros and some of the other brotherhood members where having a drink while she, Arya, Gendry and Hot Pie sat opposite of him. They were waiting for him to finish his drink and let them be on their way. She needed to get to Riverrun to meet with Varys' contact.

Thoros, who was busy drinking and asking the children about how they escaped Harrenhal. Gendry told about his work as a smith. Aegona looked out the window until she heard Arya draw her sword. In one quick move Thoros knocked her sword aside. Arya picked up her blade and sat back down. Thoros sat down and stared at Aegona. "That's some fancy armor you're wearing, there. It's molded very gracefully to figure that is. Why is it black? Are you aiming to join the Night's Watch. They're not ones for taking women on the wall, or are you a sellsword?" Aegona huffed and turned her head to look back out the window.

"Not very talkative I see. In my experience that's not a good sign." Thoros took another drink, "You can finish your meals before you go. Odds are it'll be the last for a while, till you get to Riverrun."

"You'll free us," Arya asked.

"I gave you all my word," Arya got up prompting Aegona and boy's to do the same. Thoros quick got up as well earning sighs from the four of them.

"First I would like to raise a cup." Just then, the archer and few brotherhood members came in with a large man in dark grey armor.

"That is uncommonly large person. How does one manage to subdue such an uncommonly large person?"

"One waits for him to drink until he passed out." The archer she could not remember his name said.

"You have my sympathy," Thoros ripped off the hood revealing the Hound. Aegona and Arya both stiffened and turned their heads to not to be noticed. "Aha, not a man at all, a hound!" _Gods damn it of all the people to cross paths with._ Arya began walking past, with Aegona behind her hoping that the hound would not notice them. Of course fate had other plans.

"Girls," Arya halted and Aegona bumped into her, _shit_. The hound looked back to Thoros, "What in Seven Hells are you doing with the Stark bitch and the Pitiful Princess?" All the brotherhood soldiers had eyes on them. Aegona drew her weapons.

"Run, Arya, go" Arya and the others didn't hestate. They got out the door as Aegona blades fell upon Thoros'. Throros was good but she was better and quickly disarmed him only to be knocked out when a something smacked against the back of her head. Aegona fell to the ground unconscious.

**…**

Aeogna awoke when some pinched her nose and dumped some sort of fowl tasting ran down her mouth and she coughed it up. She opened her eyes and looked to see they were in a cave. She saw that Gendry and Arya were there as well, but not Hot Pie. She heard Gendry ask where they were. Thoros replied, "Somewhere where Wolves or Lions don't come prowling, or Dragons for that matter." They took the hood off the Hound's head. He looked around, "You look like a bunch of Swineherds."

The archer, whose name she did not care to remember spoke. "Some of us were swineherds, and some was tanners, and masons. That was before."

"You're still Swineherds, and tanners and masons. You think carrying a crooked spear makes you a soldier."

A voice came from behind the crowd. They parted to let the one-eyed man through. "No, fighting on a war turns you into a soldier."

"Beric Donndarrion? You've seen better days."

"And I won't see them again."

"Stark deserved his, Baratheon deserved his. You all aren't fighting in a war, you're running from it."

"Last I heard, you were King Jaffrey's Guard dog. Who's the one running?"

"Untie these ropes and we'll find out." The hound jerked against his bonds. "What are you doing? Leading a mob of Peasants?" _A mob is right,_ Aegona thought looking around the room.

"Ned Stark ordered me to execute your brother, in King Robert's name."

"Ned Stark is dead. King Robert is dead. My Brother is a alive." The hound spat on the ground, "You're fighting for ghosts"

"That's what we are, Ghosts. Waiting for you in the dark, you can't see us, but we see you… No matter whose cloak you wear. Lannister, Stark, Baratheon, you prey on the weak. The Brotherhood without Banners will hunt you down." Aegona lost interest until she heard them trying to place the Mountain's crimes on his brother's head.

"I never touched the Targaryen babes!" The hound yelled.

Aegona spoke in his defense, "It's true," They all looked and her. "They sat me down and made me watch as they put my niece and nephew to the sword. I still dream of that day, but the hound didn't do it. It was his brute of a brother, the Mountain."

Arya spoke up, "He murdered Myca, the butcher's boy, he was twelve years old and you rode him down. You slung over your horse like he was some deer."

The hound didn't deny it, "Aye, he was a bleeder."

Beric looked at him, "You don't deny killing that boy."

"I was Jaffrey's sworn shield, the boy attacked the prince."

"That a lie! I hit Jaffrey, Myca just ran away."

"Then I should have killed you, but is it not my place to question princes."

Beric stood straight and delivered the verdict. A moment later they were saying prayers to the fire god. The Hound and Beric fought. The hound seemed at a disadvantage when Beric lit his sword aflame. The battle went back and forth until the Hound buried his sword down into Beric's shoulder, killing him. Arya tried to run at the hound and try to kill him, but was held back the brotherhood. The hound had won the trail by combat.

The big surprise was Beric coming back to life. That was a new trick for the History books. What was next, the Dragons returning to Westros? Then they hauled her up to her feet and pushed her into the middle of the room. She was still in her armor at least.

"Now, you must be judged as well," Beric said standing up.

"For what, I haven't done anything, unless you're going to lay my family's acts of cruelty at my feet, I thought we paid for that when damn near every one of us was killed or exiled."

"Not for that, your companions mentioned you wanted to start an army and bring more war to Westros. We must prevent that if we can, but we will not execute you outright." They handed her sword back. She noticed the fucking archer had her dagger in his belt. They handed her a shield which she threw on the ground. Beric did the same and they circled each other. She lashed out at his shoulder hoping to catch him in the recently healed sore spot. He anticipated that and parried blow. He swung at her neck which she blocked with her sword. They swung around the cave, nearly hitting a couple brotherhood members. They both locked swords by the fire until Beric with his free hand grabbed her hair and plunged her face into the fire. Expecting pain she screamed until she realized she wasn't burning. She laughed aloud and she kicked Beric's knee and he was knocked over in surprise. She held out her sword at his throat. "Do you yield, or do I have to crop off your head so you can't be brought back? At least I think you can't be brought back."

"I yield."

"Good," she sheathed Dark Sister and walked over to the Archer fuck. She held out her hand, he crossed his arms refusing. She shrugged and punched him in the face. She took the dagger as he fell backwards to be caught by his friends.

She sheathed it and walked to Arya and Gendry, "They stay with us. We are going to ransom the girl back to her relatives in Riverrun."

She clasped her hands in anger, and looked at Arya comported her fears, "I'll be fine."

Aegona ruffled the hair in Arya's head, "It's been fun. Try not to get into too much trouble little wolf." Arya smirked.

Aegona turned to leave. She looked back to Beric, "This group of yours is destined to fail, because it is unjust and wrong. I mean you just made me fight to the death for something I might do. You will become the oppressors you fight so hard to overthrow. Mark my words." With that she walked out the cave.

A/N: Sorry for so much tv show dialogue. I not too lazy to write my own, it is just that I don't want to mess with an already cool scene. If that's too big of problem, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual Criticism and Reviews are welcome. Enjoy.

Yurin Pyke was about to throw the man over the bow of ship at this rate, he simply wouldn't shut up. He kept babbling about his family and how they should be let go. In the end, he didn't care, he threw the fisherman over board. The sharks following the ship made short work of man. His sister sauntered up next to him and leaned on the railing. "My, my, little brother, aren't you is a pissy mood." He glared at his twin sister. She always hung the fact that she was the first to be born from Mother's womb, a full minute before him. He leaned on the rail as well. He was in full armor plate. Most sailors didn't do that, but he had no fear of drowning. The Drowned God would take him, when it suited him.

"So what have you seen up in the nest?" his sister nodded to the northeast.

"About a league that way is a merchant's vessel. Looks like its heading to King's Landing with some wine for that little shit Joffery." She handed him the spyglass his amethyst, colored eye spotted it quickly.

"Can't have that little shit getting comfortable, can we?" he smiled. She returned it.

"That was just what I was thinking. A little raiding might get you out of that pissy mood you've been for the last few days." She smirked when he glared at her.

He turned back toward the wheel. She followed to stand beside him as he turned the wheel northeast. She shouted at the men on deck. "Full sail, we got a ship to board!" the men on deck hopped into action.

Yurin felt the excitement of the chase begin. Loaded down like it was, that Merchant vessel would never be able to outrun his smaller and faster ship. As they neared he called out, "prepare to board." One of the crew bought him his two handed battle axe and took the wheel.

He went and stood behind the men as they readied themselves. His sister, who had pulled her black hair into a ponytail was checking her supply of throwing knives and making sure her daggers were proper held in her sheaths. As the men prepared their grapple hooks, he called out, "What is dead may never die!"

The men and his sister called back, "But rises stronger."

"But rises stronger," he whispered to himself as the Merchant ship came into view. He backed up to the portside and readied his axe. It was one of the few gifts from his father. A kraken was embroidered in the side of the axehead. The men threw their hooks and pulled the ship in. The Merchant crew had prepared and stood ready to counter the board. _Not going to happen_, he thought. His sister climbed up to the main sail with ease, and sat ready to swing aboard the ship via rope. He readied himself as well ready to get a running start. A good captain always leads his men from the front. When the ship was fully pulled in, he charged forward and he leapt of the starboard railing. He saw the face of the closest man to him, utter horror etched on his face as Yurin brought his axe down slicing the man in half diagonally. Before the rest of the merchant crew could tried to rush him only for his own crew leap across and rush them first. His sister's slender from flew in landing with a roll and slicing men open as she went. He proceeded to work through the men slicing and his bluntly hitting them with his pommel.

When all was done, they went into the hold and searching for the cargo. They found it and as it turned out it wasn't wine, but wildfire. He immediately went to the captain's cabin and searched the manifest. It turned out these men were actually on a mission to deliver this to King's landing at the Queen's behest. It turned out that the Mad King secretly stored some in a cash outside Dorne. He found a map of Westeros and was shocked. It had detailed cashes all throughout the continent. What luck? His sister entered the room.

"Lana make sure the men are careful with the wildfire," she nodded, "We'll take what we can and sink the ship. We'll store with the rest on the cove. When we sink the ship, keep a lookout for any other ships. That may have seen us."

"I have a better suggestion. Why not ignite what we can't carry and make it look like an accident. Wildfire is very unstable after all."

"Then get it done," he hated when his sister had better ideas. He turned his attention the letter that was with the map.

_Captain_

_ You are to find all the cashes of wildfire King Ayres II hid during his reign. With you is the only map in existence of their location. I am trusting you with sensitive information. Do not disappoint me or face my son, the King's justice._

_ -the Queen. _

**…**

Aegona was walking along the River Road toward Riverrun, thinking about the one subject that she was having trouble, to find allies and gather an army. The only house that might support her where the Martel's. Elia Martel was Rheagar's wife. She was a good person, and treated Aegona well. The problem was that she was a long way from Dorne as it was. Riverrun was allied with Robb Stark and the Northerners. She passed a cart on the way full of cabbage. Aegona had some gold, but continued walking hoping to buy some food in Riverrun. She stopped in the middle of the road and sighed, "Why am I even doing this?" What point is there is ruling the seven kingdoms? She remembered the snakes and liars at the Keep. Always putting on smiling faces, and stabbing each other in the back to get barely inch up the ladder of power.

She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice when a group of soldiers paraded past her. Dressed in a mix and match assortment of furs and leather armor. Northerner's, it was unsurprising since she was on her way to Riverrun to meet her contact. Robb Stark the newly crowned King of the North was related to the Tullys, the ruling Family of Riverrun threw his mother's side. She stopped and asked some of the Northmen why they were here, and apparently Lord Holster Tully had passed away and the Starks were here for the sendoff. She hoped she wouldn't bump into Robb Stark, the last thing she wanted to tell him was that she saw his sister.

Riverrun turned out to be a beautiful fortress slash city. The high sandstone walls and the castle itself were amazing. She passed stalls and weapon stands. She stopped to admire some of the daggers. She picked one up and examined it. She used what she learned from Barristan to determine a good blade. She frowned this Blacksmith wasn't the best, but good enough for the common man she guessed. She had to visit the castle anyway to send a message by raven asking the Martels if they will support her claim. First off, was finding the contact, and the best place to find such a person was the local tavern. She walked into the bar and sat at one at bar.

"Eh, woman, the bars for paying customers only." She held up and jingled her bag of coins, the barkeep scowled but poured her a drink.

"So you know a man by the name of Cron Anfilian?" The barkeep picked up a dirty mug and started to wipe it down.

"What about 'em" he said not really looking at her.

"I'm looking for him," she said taking a drink of her mug. The ale was terrible.

"Well I may have heard of 'im but, I can't seem seem to place…" Aegona slid a coin over to him, "oh that's right. his place ain't far from here. He tends to the Tully's horses up at the keep most of the day though." Aegona smiled and downed the rest of her mug trying not the cough it back up. She tipped the barkeep and walked out to the bar. _I was almost expecting for someone to try attack me like in those old adventure tales._ She failed to notice the customer in the corner who was watching the entire exchange.

She walked until she got to the castle. It was pretty, a nice glass dome and large spires. The guards posed no real problem. She simply said she was to deliver a message to Cron. She expected tighter security during wartime. When she reached the stables she found a middle aged man yelling at some stable boys about the proper way to use a pitchfork. As he demonstrated, she found her watching. She never had really seen how someone fed horses before. She was always stuck in the Red Keep. Cron looked up at her, "What are doing standing there, woman?" She shook her head.

"Looking for you, you are Cron right?" he nodded.

"What's this about?" Aegona leaned on the stall.

"It's about our mutual friend, the spider."

"Oh, that. Let go and get the damn letter, just wait here." He trudged, but stopped to yell at one of the stable boy's about not brushing the horse right or something. While she waited she noticed that the River Lords were returning from the funeral. The young Edmure Tully looked somewhat downtrodden like someone kicked his puppy. Blackfish Tully was in a bit of a sour mood. Behind them were Catleyn and Robb Stark. She watched them until she saw Cron returning. He slapped a note in her hand. She grabbed his arm before he walked off again.

"Hey could you point toward the ravens, I need to send a message," He looked at her strange, only Lords and Ladies were allowed to use the ravens. He pointed in the ravens' direction none the less. She thanked Cron and tipped him for the information. When she reached the tower where the raven's where roosted, she grabbed a quill and paper and began writing to the Martels. After she finished the notes she decided to check the note while she was alone.

_My Friend,_

_About your inquiry into the Location of any female Blackfyre survivors, I have managed to find out that there were only two that the survived the purge after the Second Blackfyre Rebellion. A Nea and Rella Blackfyre who were cousins. Nea fled to the Iron Islands where the trail went cold years ago. Rella died during childbirth. Before you dismiss any connection, the man who fathered the child was the Mad King. My condolences, but I hope that this brings some closure to any curiosity you had about who your mother was. I will contact you in the future when I am in need of the favor you owe me._

_-the Spider _

When she finished reading the note, she burned it. She let a raven go and snuck back out hoping not to be seen. She could think about the Spider's note when she had the time. Right now getting out the castle before they found out she was sulking around was priority. When she walked into the courtyard however, several swords were drawn and pointed in her direction. "Shit, I knew this was way too easy."

A/N: Next up, Aegona meets Robb Stark.

Anyway I have been bouncing around this story idea in my head for a while. I was thinking about doing a Person of Interest/ SWTOR crossover. All the shows characters such as Harold, Carter, and Reese, will be in it, along with some OCs. It will take place on Dromund Kaas or Corosaunt Just an idea I had. One of OCs will be my Sith Inquisitor from my other story Broken Chains, but if you want your SWTOR character in it, PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews and Criticism are welcome. If there are any major mistakes let me know via PM.

Fire, Blood, and Honor Ch.5

Aegona hoped that being knocked out when captured wouldn't trend, but here she was waking up in a room in Riverrun stripped of her armor and weapons. The room wasn't too bad, nice feather bed and plenty of candles. She expected someone to walk in as soon as she awoke. So she waited she sat down next to the candles and ran her finger threw it. She did this for an hour until she got used to the fact that fire could not burn her. It was thrilling to know that she was a Dragon. The Queen Dragon, it had a nice ring to it. The door opened and an old man with a white beard and balding head walked in. "The King of the North will see you now." She was given a dress to wear, it was black and red matching her houses colors, and a step up from the tattered one she had at the Red Keep. She followed the older man.

"Who are you?" she asked as they walked.

"Lord Rickard Karstark," he said. They approached the war room where King Robb was to meet her. When she opened the door, she saw the Young Wolf, his wife, Edmure Tully and The Blackfish. Lord Karstark bowed and exited the room. She instantly noticed Frost sitting on the war map.

"Aegona Targaryen, is it?" Robb said as she walked up to her. He stopped a few feet short.

"Yes, that's me," she replied, "You must be the King of the North."

"Yes, we have declared our independence from the south." He stated boldly. Aegona looked to see Catelyn Tully, her aurburn hair and blues eyes matched her son's. She looked at who must have been his Queen, Jeyne Westerling. She was pretty, her brown hair and eyes stood out.

"Ah, yes you have stolen half my father's kingdom and my inheritance. Not to mention you screwed over Lord Frey to screw her." She pointed at Jeyne.

"Funny, here I thought the Pitiful Princess was a rambling fool, falling into her father's madness. That is what the Lannisters are saying at least," Aegona smirked.

"The Lannisters will say anything now that I am free of the Keep. I am sure now you are going to ask what messages I was sending."

"I have a pretty good guess. The Martels are your best bet, Elia was murdered under Tywin's orders after all." Aegona knew he would know anyway, hopefully her raven wasn't shot down.

"Which would be very beneficial to the King of the North, have the Lannisters completely surrounded from all sides."

"And you wish to ally with me, to support my claim." Robb asked.

"Yes and no, Yes for the time being. No, because my baby sister will cross the Narrow Sea one day and bring something that will put the Wolves of Winterfell back in their place."

"Is that a threat," he asked with a hint of anger. _He was the Wolf's blood alright. _Aegona leaned in close to his ear.

"A warning, for the Mother of Dragons builds her strength, but she will fail as the might if the Dragon Queen is stronger." The emphasize her pointed she walked over to the fire place and reached into the fire pit, grabbing the hottest log in the fire and pulled it out. She pressed it to her cheek, earning a grasp from Catelyn and Jeyne. She smirked and threw the log back in the fire place revealing an unburnt visage. Robb looked unfazed, but she could tell she got to him. "I'll take my leave _Your Grace_." She strutted out of the room, leaving the King of the North to think about what she said.

**…**

Robb watched as Aegona left the room. He wasn't sure what to do with her to be honest. Lock her up or let her go? He had heard the rumors as well, that Daenarys Stormborm had dragons, not the deformed tiny ones, but the massive Kingdom conquering ones. Allying with Aegona would be the smart thing, build her up so when her sister does cross the sea, they can kill each other, and the North will remain free. He looked at Jeyne who walked over to him. "Perhaps allying with her would be for the best, she was right. If the Martels come from the south, the Tyrells and the Lannsiters will be caught in the middle like she said. We must prepare for the Frey's arrival, hopefully they will forgive you."

"We can only hope," Robb whispered as his wife and Mother departed the room. We walked to the window sill and leaned against it. He loved Jeyne, but he knew deep down that it was a mistake to marry her.

**…**

Aegona was treated well while she was there. She was allowed to eat with Robb, Jeyne, Edmure, and the Blackfish. Catelyn had to be locked up for betraying Robb. It was decision that most of the Lords hadn't liked and see Robb as soft for allowing her to live. Aegona couldn't blame him, who could kill their own mother, well except her. She was the reason her mother was dead, but giving birth can be dangerous.

The food was good. She could barely keep herself from eating like a rabid animal after such a long trek. She listened to the conversation around the table. She listened for undertones and hidden meanings to hide what they were really taking about. She noticed that Jeyne was watching her somewhat, "Aegona," she said.

"Yes," Aeogna replied.

"You are a Targaryen, correct?"

"It's not obvious, or did you have a point?" Aegona said a little venomously. Robb gave her a glare. Aegona shrugged and went grab some more bread. Robb had also felt the need for more and brushed her hand. It was like an explosion of wildfire went off inside her. She saw images of the twins and a grey wolf being strangled in the suspension wires as a flayed man stuck a dagger into the wolf's heart. Aegona then saw the image of Towers and the tortured man laughing over the wolf's corpse and his wife, her face vacant and devoid of life, Jeyne's face. The vision shifted slightly until she saw creatures with deep blue eyes. She heard a voice, _burn them all, burn them all, burn them all, burn them all, BURN THEM ALL!_ She realized it as she who was screaming and woke only to see she was on the floor of the dining room with Robb and the Blackfish standing over as she panted trying to catch her breath from the screaming. "What did you see?" the Blackfish asked.

**…**

Daenarys looked around the Red Keep, she was in the middle of one her vision/dreams. She walked along the right side. She looked over to see another white haired woman walking along the same side dressed in a red and black dress. Aegona, it had to be her. They walked faster as they both noticed each other. Until they reached the Iron Throne, only to find it occupied. The boy looked just like Rheagar, but it was not him. She cocked her head to one side. "Ah, my aunts, come to great your king?" Daenarys and Aegona both huffed.

Aegona looked over at her, "Are you really here, having this weird vision too." Daenarys looked shocked, but regained her composure. She reached for the Iron Throne only for one of the swords to cut her. She recoiled and vanished.

"It seemed that the throne does not favor her." Aegona stared at the boy, until she recognized him. "Aegon?" Daenarys appeared as the revelation was revealed.

"You hit the nail on the head there, Aunt Aegona. Funny how we share the same name." Aegona reached out and touched the throne only it didn't cut her like Daenarys. That was when Aegon pulled her onto his lap. "But you are more than just my aunt, my queen," He kissed her with a fiery passion. Dany noticed that Aegona seemed to be kissing back much harder than he. She pinned him against the throne and stared into his violet eyes, much like her own.

"No, I am not_ your _queen_,_ you are my KING!" with that Aegon disappeared and Aegona was left sitting on the Iron Throne, with Aegon appearing next to Dany who looked back at Aegona. She gestured to the side of her where too chairs appeared. They both cautiously moved up the ramp. Daenarys moved to her chair on her right side, only to find Aegona staring at her figure with lust, she grabbed Daenarys and pulled her into her lap much like Aegon did to Aegona prior, and kissed her with the same passion. Daenarys felt herself melt in Aegona's embrace. Aegona pulled away and looked into Dany's eyes, "and you are my Queen." Aeogna smirked. She looked over at a shocked Aegon, "It took three Dragons to conquer Westros and it will take three again."

With that Dany awoke, shock still written on her face, she looked over to see Irri still sleeping next to her. The dathraki woman slept peacefully. Daario, her other lover, was nowhere to be found. She sat up, the dream still fresh in mind and went for a walk.

**…**

Aegon woke up and cursed his aunt, Aegona how dare she even in their dreams defy him, the rightful heir. He worked too hard simply give it up to that mad woman. He would have the Iron Throne and protect the realm as his ancestors have done since his namesake first conquered Westeros. The only problem was that he wasn't the only one named after the Conqueror.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update, but I just started seeding crops in the family farm, so time to write has been reduced to almost nothing plus I've a bit of writer block to boot. Reviews and Criticism are welcome like always.

Ch.6

Ser Davos watched as the Red Woman handed the leeches, filled with Kings Blood, to Stannis. Every inch of him wanted to drive a dagger in the bitch's heart. She had twisted his King into a puppet for her religion and he was resorting to blood magic to win his war. He held his tongue and stayed his blade for now. Stannis held up a leech, "The usurper, Robb Stark," he tossed it into the fire, and reached for another. "The usurper Joffrey Baratheon," he did the same as before, "The Usurper Balon Greyjoy," the third leech burned, he grabbed the final leech, "The Usurper, Aegona Targaryen." He tossed the final leech in, it swirmed around in the hot iron and popped. The blood fell into the fire, and it was as if some dropped wildfire into it. The flame burned intensely forcing the Stannis and the Red Woman to stand back a step and the fire burned out. Stannis' looked at his hand and the new burn mark the fire created. He and the red woman looked into the basin. Stannis glared at the witch and stormed out.

The Red Woman followed, going on about needing more King's blood. Davos followed and looked into the basin the oil was used up leaving only a small pool of blood sitting in the center. He looked at the boy, whose life was in more danger than before. He had to get the lad out of Dragonstone if only to save the remaining bit of integrity his King had left.

**…**

Yurin maneuvered the small ship perfectly into Sunspear's port. He had the Kraken flags taken down and placed with neutral merchant flags. It was a cunning disguise for an Ironborn ship. Half his men took off to the brothel's that lined the docks to take some Dornish women to bed. Yurin wanted to make sure his men stayed in line, but he had business to discuss. His sister shadowed him much to her dismay. She would have preferred to go to the brothels with the men. Yurin reined her in, the last thing he needed was his cabin filled with Dornish whores. Yurin may have been Ironborn, but he saw no reason to pay for sex. He preferred things to naturally progress. His sister walked beside him, "Brother, we are being watched," she as she picked an apple off a fruit stand and bit into it. He shook his head.

"Of course we are, the agents of Lord Baelish and are everywhere, and the Spider's, and the Queen's," Yurin felt a hand reach into his pocket and he instantly grabbed it. The young child shrieked as he broke its hand and it ran off. Lana shook her head this time.

"Yurin, we have better things to do than punish small thieves." Yurin agreed and trudged toward the bar where they were supposed to meet their contact. It was a high class place since he and his sister where still dressed like sailors. He went to the bar stand and ordered the Red Sand Lager, which was supposed to signal his contact that he was here. He sat down at one of the pillows that acted as a chair. His sister sat adjacent to him and looked around the bar. She took a sip pf her own drink. Yurin was the first to notice his contact approach. A scantily clad Dornish woman with her peoples' naturally tan skin and black hair approach. She sat down on Yurin's lap pretending to be a whore trying to seduce a customer. Their mouths met, this continued for several minutes in which she snuck a small roll of paper into his mouth via her own. Then they pretended to argue over payment in which Yurin and Lana left in a "foul" mood. They walked all the way to his ship before and went into the cabin before he took the note out his mouth. He took the cap of its vial and pulled it out and read it.

_I need you secretly escort a ship that is coming from Essos. Enclosed is the ships route. Shadow it and do not let it see your own vessel lest it is an emergency. The package it is carrying is important. Many would like to get their hands on it if only to get it away from me. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your Benefactor. _

_ P.S. After this, your debt to me is paid in full._

Yurin burned the letter after his sister read it. He sat at his desk going over the ships route. He saw the destination, King's Landing. He knew instantly that whatever it was, it was important and that meant the ship was going to need a shadow. Lana leaned on the wall. "What do you think?" she whispered.

"I think this job is going to be a handful. The ones that seem simple always are." He leaned back in his chair and lit a pipe. It was a nice Wierwood one he got off a Northern vessel. He took a puff.

"I think you're right of course, but we'll need to make a raid or two to make it seem like that is our intention so the Men don't get suspicious." Yurin nodded and looked at his sister.

"In mean time, I say we go to a tavern and get something to drink." He got up and Lana followed out the Captain's Cabin and into the city.

**…**

Aegona awoke the next morning after her vision. She instantly remembered it, the Wolf and the Towers. The last part is what unhinged her the most. The way she shouted her Father's mad words and the Blue eyed people from beyond the wall. It terrified her. She lifted her head to see she was in a different room, furnished much better than her original quarters. Blue and white tresses and curtains, fluffy sitting chair, it was nice. She yawned as Catelyn Stark walked in and sat next to her bed.

"You awaken, what did you see?" Aegona thought for a moment, as she recalled the first parts.

_The wolf bit into to the Winter sun tearing it out of the sky only then did the Towers lure the wolf in. _

"I saw a gray wolf, tearing the winter sun from the sky, and then the Towers inviting the Wolf to them," Catelyn paled for a second.

"Go on," she said.

"Then the Towers caught the wolf in its suspension wires and the Flayed Man came out of the darkness and stabbed the wolf in the heart." Catelyn stood up to leave, but Aegona grabbed the Auburn haired womans arm, "I saw something different, a wall of ice and Creature that looked human, but eyes that had the deep blue color I can't fully describe. They seemed to not like fire and cast the land in darkness." Catelyn looked away and to the North. She looked back into Aegona's eyes searching for any falsehoods in her eyes.

Finding none she left the room leaving Aegona on the bed with the Vision replaying in her mind. Aegona had no desire to stay in bed and got out. She noticed her Armor and sword sitting nearby. She found Riverun agreeable, but she had to go to Dorne to collect her army, win back her family throne, and then rule a kingdom. Then she could burn all every last one of those things beyond the Wall. She got out of bed and walked to her things. She noticed that Frost lay on the table. She resolved to get Jaffrey's sword back and give it back to Robb, but only if he bends knee to her rule, a sort of incentive

After telling Catelyn her vision she felt no reason to stay and strapped her armor on and packed her things, including the dress. She walked down the hall only to be stopped by Tully guards. "King Ribb and Lord Edmure requests your presence My Lady." Aegona nodded and followed. She was led to Robb's War room where Edmure and King Robb were sitting with the Blackfish.

They looked at her as she approached, "Aw Lady Aegona, you're here, " Edmure gestured to a seat at the table. Edmure looked like he could be Robb's brother, seening how they both had the same Auburn hair and Tully blue eyes.

"I assume this about what I told Lady Stark?" Aegona asked sitting down in the padded chair across from them.

"Yes, my sister did explain your vision to us, and not long after the Frey's came to us with an offer. We refused, but we fear that was foolish because now we have lost five thousand men and gained nothing." Edmure growled.

"Stop, Uncle, I believe like my mother that the vision was real, for the first part had already happened prior when I executed Lord Karstark for treason. Aeogna had no known knowledge of that event."

Edmure nodded and the Blackfish spoke, "What concerns me is the second part, you said you saw creatures behind the wall. There have been rumors of the Wildlings stirring and Mace Ryder, the King beyond the Wall, is preparing to march south. The creature's you described sound like the Others, or White Walkers as the common folk call them."

Aegona nodded feeling a fear as the vision replayed in her mind. She remembered that she needed their support and they were in a need of troops. "You need more men, I sent a message to Doran Martell and if he agrees to support me, I am certain he will be able to keep the Lannisters and Tyrells occupied in the South." They looked at her strangely, trying to gauge her motives until she revealed them, "If and only if you swear fealty to me as your Queen." She was surprised that they were unsurprised. _Must have been expecting me to say that._

Robb stood up and left the room followed by Edmure, the Blackfish gave a shrug as they left and got up to leave himself. Aegona sighed.

**…**

Bryden Tully watched as his Nephew and Grandnephew, paced the hallway in a rage. He knew they knew that they had no other option and all this independence for the North talk would be for not. He looked at the both of them, "Stop you too, your acting childish. You know she is your best to rescue Sansa. It not like she's insane. She couldn't have guessed that Lord Karstark would have killed the Lannister and Frey boy. She was out of it the entire time. We have no other option." After he finished both of the young men calmed down. Robb nodded and went back in. Bryden saw that Aegona had not moved. Robb paused a second trying to find the words.

"We accept your terms."

Aegona stood out and held her dagger in both hands, "Then I present you with Frost. This blade was crafted from the remains of Ice, the Stark family sword which was presented to King Torrhen when he bent knee to Aegon the Conqueror. Now as my Namesake did before, I present this to you. Do swear fealty to me and swear to defend the North and become her Warden like your father."

Robb lowered to one knee, as did Edmure and Bryden, "I swear my fealty to you, Aegona Targaryen, First of her name, Queen of the Andals, The Rhoyanar, and the First Men and the Protector of the Realm. All hail the Dragon Queen."

"Rise Lord Stark, Though in order to keep this a secret continue calling yourself King Robb." Robb nodded and accepted Frost. She looked at Bryden, "If is not too much trouble could I get a new dagger?" Bryden smirked and left the room. She'll diffidently be an interesting monarch. He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like this chapter. There may be some mistakes here and there, but I think I caught most of them. Anyway reviews and criticism are welcome.

_Two years before Jon Arryns death _

Tyrion walked through the halls of the Red Keep. He recently was witness to the scene where Tommen's fawn was butchered by Joffrey. The little shit wasn't even punished thanks to his delightful sister's overprotective and negligent tendencies. He shook his head as he entered his room. He sat down and poured a cup of wine. Court was no fun to watch unless Robert was there to fart and drink his though each case. When Jon Arryn was sitting in it was actually quite a serious affair. Tyrion hopped off his chair and walk to toward his bed. He stopped when he noticed the chessboard sitting on his table. One of the pawns was moved ahead one space on the Ivory side. Curious he stepped toward it. He wondered who was in his bedroom. He moved his own pawn forward on the Ebony side and thought nothing off it.

The next day was more of the usual bullshit. He had to calm Tommen and Marcella and told them that it was alright. He suggested to them nicely that they no longer get any pets. Despite their age, they both were very bright and caught his meaning. His next task was getting into a battle of wits with his brother, which he won rather quickly. Tyrion then got drunk and found himself in one of Petyr Baelish's brothels fucking the shit out of some whore. It was all just another boring day at the Red Keep. After waking up the next morning he saw a knight on the ivory side moved out ahead of the row of pawns. Tyrion looked at the board. However this challenger was intrigued him. He had found no one that could match his wit at the game instantly accepted the challenge.

Over the next several weeks once a day he would move a piece and his mysterious challenger would move theirs. Tyrion found himself looking forward to each move. During the day he would try to discover who his opponent was. Was it Baelish, The Spider, Ser Barristen for all he knew? It lasted until one day he walked into the room and found his King on its side and the white queen piece standing over it. The move was so simple, they had played for weeks and the opponent always used an overly complex method and he in return done the same. This move was simply brilliant and swift. Tyrion poured himself more wine and sat in his chair. He chuckled and bowed to the board acknowledging his defeat. He simply walked over and reset set the board and hoped that the mysterious opponent would let him have a rematch.

_Now_

Looking back Tyrion knew exactly who it was that he played against, the white queen used as the winning piece was the only clue he needed, now that Aegona revealed herself to be not as she appeared. It was funny this memory should resurface as he walked to his father's tower where the Small Council meeting was being held. His Father was no doubt ready to plan at how to find and finish what he started with the rest of her family.

**...**

Yurin managed to have his ship positioned perfectly. His sister slipped down a rope from the crow's nest, "We have problems the ship we are shadowing has a tale… other than us I mean."

Yurin expected this, "Ready the men, we'll wait until they commit to the ship and then strike allowing our benefactor's ship to slip away. They won't expect us. Lana smiled and went about informing the crew of their new target. He readied his axe and went to the wheel and carefully steered them toward the vessel.

**…**

Yurin stood over the other ship's captain sat tied up on the deck of his ship. "You craven Ironborn bastards. You attacked our ship while our back is turned. I hope you rot in the seven hells for this," The captain spat in Yurins face.

Yurin wiped his face and then backhanded the man who was tied up, "Throw him over board," he said with a wave his hand. He had his men take what they could off the ship and then he ordered it to be breached and sunk.

Lana came up from below deck with a box of gold dragons, "Looks like they were trying to hide their payment from us. She smirked as she handed it to one of the deck hands. Yurin wasn't interested in the gold.

"We still have a ship escort and no doubt said ship would be wary of us," They had been forced to reveal themselves upon attack the ship who was after the merchant vessel. Lana nodded as she hopped over to their own vessel.

He ordered the men back on to his ship, "We are going to try and take that merchant vessel before it gets to King's Landing. That earned a cheer from the men who still hadn't quite had enough to raid. Lana smirked at how her brother had manipulated his men into thinking they were after the merchant ship as well and began her climb back up the masthead to the nest.

They sailed quickly toward King's Landing. The sky was beginning to darken and the waves and wind beginning to slow. Yurin scanned the ocean trying to pick out the merchant's vessel. He was forced to take off his armor after the battle while he had his Quartermaster try to repair it after taking a warhammer to the breastplate from that damn captain.

He was wary because ever since the Battle of Blackwater Bay, what was left of the Royal fleet, still loyal to Joffrey patrolled the waters much more in case Stannis should try to attack again. So when he heard, "WILDFIRE!" from the crow's nest, he instantly turned the ship hard to port. He nearly missed the sea lighting up in front his ship. He tried to maneuver the ship, but the wildfire lit up the water behind them as well completely encircling them. That's when he saw the massive war galley plunge threw the fire toward the open broadside of his ship. "BRACE," was all he managed to yell out, before the massive ship rammed his smaller one and knocked him clear off the boat. He felt he Drowned God's cold embrace soothing as he sunk into the black of the sea. He wanted to let it take him, his last thoughts were of his sister he found the resolve to swim to the surface praising the Drowned God for allowing him to do so for it wasn't luck that had him out of his armor..

He searched around and saw his ship in pieces. He saw no sign of Lana. He saw his desk float by and he grabbed on to it. He coughed up some sea water as he climbed up it. He remembered the map of the wildfire and quickly pulled it out. He did his best to memorize each location using a technique his mother taught him using the first letter of each word and trying to make a word to remember for later. The galley rolled by and he was dragged on to the boat to be hung in King's Landing as a pirate, no doubt.

**…**

Aegona found a nice little Inn to stay at for the night. She tied the horse and walked in. She had her brown cloak's hood pulled back and her seemingly brown hair was cut to just above her shoulders. Catelyn was kind enough to supply her some hair dye. She sat at a table and waited for the waitress to come over. She purchased a room and was given some supper to go along with it. While she ate for a while until a young boy sat across from her. He was skinny, obviously almost starving. "What do want?" He handed her a small letter. She took it and slid what was left of her food toward the boy who began woofing it down.

Aegona opened it:

_About that favor you owe me I would like to call it in. I had an agent who was captured while secretly escorting a ship carrying something valuable to me. His ship was ambushed and he and his sister where taken captive. You must make haste toward the capital and rescue them form the black cells before they are executed or worse. When you arrive find Lora Holfbrook at the Inn of the Red Dragon, she will supply you with a disguise to sneak into the palace with. Simply use the password: Duchess. _

_Sincerely,_

_ The Spider _

Aegona burned the letter in the candle and left as soon as the entire piece of paper was burned. She ran to her horse and set forth at a full gallop toward King's Landing.

**A/N: ** I don't know if chess exists in the Game of Thrones verse or not, but I couldn't help myself and wrote out the scene with Tyrion anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Reviews and Criticism welcome.

Aegona damn near killed her horse on the way to King's Landing. The stables were not far and she found Lara Holfbrook's stables and tied her horse. The woman came out the greet her, "'ello miss, the spider sent word you were coming. You got big day tomorrow." Aegona's first thought about the woman was how strong she looked with the brown hair and arms were rather big for a woman. It appeared that she was the only one who ran the stable and had to deal with the occasional knight's war horse hence the manly arms.

"What did he say I was to do?" she asked when she entered the stable's office. The woman smirked and led her to her room.

"First, you need to become a man." She handed Aegona some linen wrap to wrap her breasts. Aegona looked down at her chest. Her tits weren't that big, were they? "'e wants ya to put on this uniform and sneak in. His agents inside the keep are watched well by the Queen's so you're on your 'wn. I took the liberty of getting your uniform ready. When you get that on I'll be telling ya how to get in."

Aegona stood there dumbly until Lara left the room. She wrapped her breasts and began to put on the leggings when Lara walked. She looked and Aegona's chest and sighed. She walked behind to Aegona, "What are you …" Aegona let out a gasp as Lara tightened the wrap really tight. She walked back around and nodded.

"Good know finish up, ya gotta to 'urry to the keep and bust out 'em Ironborn." Lara walked out of the room. Aegona continued dress and placed the armor which she had to strap on properly from Lara.

"Now what?" she asked. Lara looked her over and nodded.

"Now, you gotta go to the keep and rescue, Yurin and Lana Pyke," Aegona nodded, "The Goldcloaks are known act grim so purse your lips, they are too full for a man's even a young man's." Lara appraised her one last time. "Your good, now go, go" Lara practically pushed Aegona out of the room and into the road.

Aegona stood straight and marched in King's Landing. She never thought she end here unless it was under siege from her army. She hoped this would end up with her dead or worse. Joffrey had a tendency to torture people before they were killed. Into the Lion's Den.

**…**

Yurin had his hands on the bars of his cell, his knuckles white. He listened to Lana's screams as they raped her. Hs stood there, unable to get out of this cell. The screams and laughter eventually died down. They brought her out and opened his cell and threw her in. One the guards still had a smirk on his face. "Don't worry squid, I sure you'll have enough time to have some fun with your sister before the Stanger takes her." He laughed as he walked away with the other guards.

Yurin knelt down next to Lana, and cursed the Downed God for not taking her when he had the chance. He cursed himself for praying for her survival when his ship was destroyed. He picked her up and held her. The bastard hadn't bothered to cloth her. She breathed, but her eyes were dead. "Lana," he whispered. She looked at him, but did not respond. She stared off into space. Yurin cradled her and leaned back. "Lana, I am here," he said, "Look at me." Lana did as she was bid, "Please, don't die. Live. Live to see those bastards pay. Imagine feeding them their own cocks, just don't give up. I need you," His words were soft and a single tear fell from his eye. _Ironborn don't cry boy_, his father's word echoed in his head. He couldn't help it, Lana was his other half and here she was dying in a dark hole in the ground. Lana used some her last remaining strength to lift her hand up and wipe away the tear.

"Yurin, I can I feel myself slipping from this life. You're going to have to be my vengeance." Yurin could barely summon a nod as Lana's grip on his other hand tightened. She didn't say anything more as the life slipped out her. Her head rolled back and her death grip loosened. Yurin didn't know how long he sat there holding his dead sister's body. He set her down eventually and folded her hands across her chest. He took off her shirt and did his best to cover her modesty with it. He stood up and grabbed the bars and waited. He stood there waiting, waiting for someone to come and kill him. He hoped it would be the guard with the evil smile, because he would make sure he died with him.

When bards tell the tale of the White Queen, they often tell of Yurin Pyke, how he died in the Black cells of the Red Keep. They tell how it was in those cells that Yurin Blackfyre was born.

I wonder if GRRM feels anything when he kills off his characters. Does he regret killing off some? I have no clue. Sorry to the people who liked Lana. It would not be a true Game of Thrones FF without at least one of my OC's dying. This was a incredibly short chapter, but next chapter will have some action as Aegona infiltrates the Red Keep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone.

I know your probably cursing my name right now doing one of those stupid explanation chapters as I like to call them. I not abandoning this story, but it is not very well written. Okay, it is completely half assed, which is i why I am going to rewrite it and make it better. The reason being because it started out as a hobby thing to do while I brainstorm for my other stories. It has gained a bit of attention, and that has made me feel like shit, because the amount of work put into this was disgraceful. I am sorry and if you have any complaints or ideas, now is the time to tell me because it will help in the rewriting process.

Sincerely Horob575

P.S. Oh this is more of an after thought. This a story idea for a Game of Thrones/ Dragon Age crossover I have. Let me know what you guys think.

Elissa Cousland has had trouble deciphering who she is her entire life. The memories are of a different land, being a different person. She never told anyone except her mabari, Grey Wind about these other memories. As the darkspawn encroach on Ferelden and war is certain, these memories become something more, and the Young Wolf is reborn.


End file.
